Spell Interruption Rate
Category:TerminologyCategory:Stats *When a mage casts a spell, there is a chance that he or she may be interrupted before the spell has been completely cast. *Players can be interrupted either by being hit by an enemy, moving or being affected by a sleep, stun, silence or knockback effect. Paralysis and intimidation can also interrupt spellcasting. Monsters cannot be interrupted by movement, only by damage, sleep, stun, silence, paralysis and intimidation. **To clarify, movement only interrupts a spell if the caster is in a different location from where he started casting at the time the spell normally resolves. Thus, one may move around while casting a spell, and still have the spell resolve. This is more likely to be observed for spells with long cast times. **Resting, however, instantly interrupts a spell. *Any class that uses magic has a chance of being interrupted, including Ninja, Blue Mages and Summoners (while summoning avatars). *Bard songs, however, can only be interrupted by movement, knockback, Sleep, Stun* (see next point) or silence effect spell or attack, paralysis, or intimidation. Normal attacks will not interrupt the casting of a song. **While Bard songs can be interrupted by a Stun spell or attack, this is not always the case. In order for the spell to be interrupted, the Bard must still be under the stunned status when the song finishes casting, at around 80% with no fast cast. If the Stun status wears off before this point then the song will be uninterrupted. *The chance of being interrupted by damage is dependent on the caster's skill in the spell which he or she is casting (i.e. while casting Cure, the chance of being interrupted depends on the caster's Healing Magic skill), the amount of damage done and the level of the attacker. Therefore you will have a lower chance being interrupted if you are hit by a lower level mob, and you will have a higher chance of being interrupted while casting a subjob's spell (of a type that your main job has no skill in). *Sleep and Silence will only interrupt the casting of a spell if the mage is still afflicted when the final casting animation of the spell would normally go off (usually around 80% on the spell casting meter). If the mage is cured of the ailment before the final casting animation would normally go off, the spell will not be interrupted. *Attacks that do magic damage, attacks that are absorbed by Utsusemi, Blink or Stoneskin effects, normal ranged attacks, and attacks that do 0 damage cannot interrupt based on their damage (they may still interrupt based on additional effects). Physical Blue Magic, monster TP abilities and Weapon Skills can interrupt spellcasting. *The White Magic spell Aquaveil reduces the chance of being interrupted in some cases. The spell can only be self-cast with WHM or RDM as main or subjob. *There are several items which can lower the chance of spells being interrupted by damage. These items do not affect interruptions due to movement, knockback, sleep, stun, silence, paralysis or intimidation. Spell Interruption Rate Reduction Items Earrings : Feet : Hands : Head : Legs : Neck : Waist : Weapons : |}